mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Fjord
Summary Great Fjord '''is a secret level which may be challenging to complete. Zomblins and wrong merging can result to defeat. It can be found by tapping on green tinted Dragon Totem on a small island that is beside Drakeshire 11, Fjord 1 and Fjord 2. Walkthrough There are numerous objects already on healed land from the start: *1x Tiny Life Orb *2x Grimm Trees *1x Petrified Swamp Zomblin. *2x Brambles *3x Grass Tufts (Important) Zomblins may spawn pretty early, so finish step no.4 as soon as you can: #merge the '''3 Grass Tufts that are spread out across the level (look very carefully), then merge the created Lv2 Lawn Grass with the others from the outer layer of the lower-middle super dead land. #Then a combo merge will occur with the grass, if the inner layer of the lower- middle super dead land didn't get automatically merged, move a Lv3 Great Grass to it manually. By the end of this there should be enough grass to make 2x Lv5 Tall Grass. #Unlock the 2 Grass Dragon Eggs by the Heal Extender and tapping the tiny life orb where it is. Then merge these 2 eggs with one more located in the upper-rightmost super dead land and you finally have your first dragon. (This dragon must not mind about the Zomblins in order to do step 4, if he is attacking, tap him to stop his action) #Harvest Lv5 Tall Grass for Moss Covered Stones twice and merge these with one more on a lower-right super dead land, activate the heal extender and merge Sharp Dragon Eggs from its nest. #Harvest / Merge the Necromancer Grass spawned from the Grimm Trees for a Seed of the Prism Flower. If none has spawned yet, Harvest a Grimm Tree for Necromancer Grass first. #Harvest a Bramble to get a Life Flower Sprout. or Merge / Harvest the Bones you get from it instead. #With the objects obtained from step 5 & 6, get the Defender (red) Dragon Portal by merging the objects from super dead land and activating the heal extender. Place this portal and merge it with the other four on the lower-left super dead land and call dragons from camp. At this point Zomblins will no longer be a serious issue. #Harvest the Prism Flowers created from step 7 for Dragon Tree Leaves to be merged for Dragon Tree Saplings.(life orbs are more likely to be harvested so be patient) #Merge Dragon Tree Saplings with the ones in the upper-right and lower-right super dead land, activate the 2 heal extenders and destroy all 4 Zomblin Caves. #Merge 2 Lv5 Tall Grass from step 2 with one more on the lower-right super dead land to make a Lv6 Golden Wheatgrass. #'VERY IMPORTANT': merge the Golden Wheatgrass with the other two on the LEFT super dead land first (doing it instead on the right super dead land will result in an impossible victory). #Activate the heal extender available and merge the healed mushroom cap with the others. #Merge a blue life flower with the other 2 in the left super dead land and activate the heal extender (If you don't have enough resources to make a blue life flower from step 7 yet, repeat step 6). #Now merge the Lv6 Golden Wheatgrass from step 13 with the other 2 from the right super dead land, activate the heal extender. #Merge the 2 healed Gaia Statues with one more on the top-right super dead land. Category:Level Category:Secret Level